Early dietary intervention for preventing disease onset or progression requires an understanding of the molecular mechanisms of nutrient-gene interactions contributing to disease. To date, no database or set of analysis tools exists that sufficiently addresses these needs. We propose to develop a database and analysis platform specifically designed for investigating the influence of nutrients on the development and progression of human cancers, comprising i) a comprehensive database of nutrient-protein, nutrient-gene (and polymorphism) interactions, and indirect associations between nutrient compounds and cancer phenotypes such as age of onset, stage of cancer, and association with cancer biomarkers; ii) a comprehensive collection of nutrigenomics datasets (gene-expression, proteomics, metabolomics) and human white blood cell (lymphochip) gene expression experiments; iii) a set of software tools that will enable the analysis of systems biology datasets (including the ability to address different data types together) to construct nutrient-centered metabolic and signaling networks, pathways, and disease models, and to identify potential strategies and targets for nutritional intervention to reduce risk factors and augment treatment. The product will be unique in the marketplace and of great interest to academic researchers, foundations and pharmaceutical companies performing research into the association between diet and disease development. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal aims to develop a knowledge-base and suite of data analysis tools specifically designed to facilitate the design and interpretation of nutrigenomic and nutrigenetic experiments investigating the link between dietary components and human cancer development. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]